the_script_nswsfandomcom-20200213-history
Give The Love Around
Give The Love Around is track #6 on The Script's third studio album, #3. Lyrics To your brother, to your sister To your misses, to your mister To your friends, to your foes Give the love around and back around it goes Evil comes from the top and it spreads right round If you treat a man wrong, he's gon' pass it on down To the next in line, who's probably his wife Bringin' up his kids now watchin' mama cry And they pick it up cause they learn everything Life has a funny way of going in a ring End up growing up in trouble with the law Standing in the cuffs that the father once wore Now it seems that every brand new generation Have all been growing up with cracks in the foundation They're tryna fill the holes of a whole damn nation That's lost it's trust, yeah (That's lost it's trust) We gotta change before the train leaves the station And realize the revolution ain't a revelation It takes blood, sweat, tears and innovation It starts with us (It starts with us) Yeah it starts by givin' love to your brother, givin' love to your sister Givin' love to your missis, love to your mister Givin' love to your friends, love to your foes Give the love around and back around it goes Givin' love to your brother, givin' love to your sister Givin' love to your missis, love to your mister Givin' love to your friends, love to your foes Give the love around and back around it goes Give the love around and back around it goes Oh, we're all just spokes workin' in a wheel Spinnin' all around life's cruel battlefield Draw a circle in the sand on a rainy day, watch it wash away I bet is shows up on a sunny beach a thousand miles away Flutter from a butterfly cause a storm Over half a million people die But we don't care because we're all desensitized We don't realize we're putting all this shit before our children's eyes Now every brand new generation Have all been growing up with cracks in the foundation They're tryna fill the holes of a whole damn nation That's lost it's trust, yeah (That's lost it's trust) We gotta change before the train leaves the station And realize the revolution ain't a revelation It takes blood, sweat, tears, innovation It starts with us (It starts with us) Yeah it starts by givin' love to your brother, givin' love to your sister Givin' love to your missis, love to your mister Givin' love to your friends, love to your foes Give the love around and back around it goes Givin' love to your brother, givin' love to your sister Givin' love to your missis, love to your mister Givin' love to your friends, love to your foes Give the love around and back around it goes Give the love around and back around it goes Give the love around and back around it goes Love to your friends, love to your foes Give the love around and back around it goes See the thing about karma is it loves a bit of drama It loves to hunt you down and pay you back for the things you did Before you turn a positive to a negative Better pray you know exactly who the fuck you're dealing with Now this is not a dress rehearsal, let me tell you kid Whatever you put out there, it's coming back again Years may burn (oh), the table's gonna turn And karma's comin' back around Either way you're gonna learn To give love to your neighbour, love to yourself It don't matter 'bout your status Man your health is your wealth We can all point the finger but There's four pointing back at yourself I'll be the bigger man, now give a little help Givin' love to your brother, givin' love to your sister Givin' love to your missis, love to your mister Givin' love to your friends, love to your foes Give the love around and back around it goes Givin' love to your brother, givin' love to your sister Givin' love to your missis, love to your mister Givin' love to your friends, love to your foes Give the love around and back around it goes Give the love around and back around it goes Give the love around and back around it goes Love to your friends, love to your foes Give the love around and back around it goes Around it goes, around it goes Give the love around and back around it goes Around it goes, around it goes Give the love around and back around it goes Around it goes, around it goes Around it goes, around it goes Give the love around and back around it goes